Mike's Game
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Based on 'Ender's Game'. Part I in the Book Report Trilogy. Mike has a strange dream where he finds himself in the world of 'Ender's Game'. In his dream, Mike may be the military strategy genius Earth needs in order to stop an alien race from invading and destroying Earth once more. Will Mike succeed, or lose who he really is? Rated T for sci-fi violence and blood.


** A/N: This is something I'm calling the 'Book Report Trilogy' where Mike, Sulley, and Randy have to do a book report on their favorite books, but then they find themselves in their favorite books, living the lives of the main characters of the books. This part I, and this one is called 'Mike's Game'. Mike's favorite book is 'Ender's Game' by Orson Scott Card. I have read the book and seen the movie, both were fantastic! Be warned, this story will have spoilers for 'Ender's Game' if you haven't read the book or seen the movie. Anyways, enjoy!**

Mike walked out of his English class holding a piece of paper.

'Book Report. Any book of your choice. It can be an essay, painting, song, poem, get creative! Due next week on Friday' read the paper. Mike snapped his fingers.

"Piece of cake" said Mike as he walked back to his dorm room with his best friend, Randy, who was in the same English class as him and they had the same assignment.

"Which book are you gonna write your report on?" Randy asked as they entered their room.

"A book that I've been doing all my book reports on since the sixth grade" Mike said as he took a book off the shelf and showed it to Randy.

"'Ender's Game' by Orson Scott Card. What's that?" asked the lizard. Mike was shocked.

"You seriously don't know about 'Ender's Game'? This book is a science-fiction epic that has won thousands of awards and nominations. It also has gone on today to become a cultural icon" said Mike. He then spoke again.

"What about you? What book are you gonna read?" Mike asked.

"Just a book that my sister reads all the time and I'm gonna ask to borrow it from her" said Randy as he lied down on his bed.

"That's cool" Mike responded, he then looked at the clock to see it was 7:20 at night. Mike put the book away and got underneath his covers.

"Well, we'd better get some sleep" Mike said.

"Mike, it's too early to go to bed" Randy complained as he got under his blankets.

"Early to bed, early to rise makes a monster healthy, wealthy, and wise as Ben Franklin used to say. So, goodnight" said Mike as she flicked the light switch off. Randy returned his goodnight and fell asleep.

**(We now enter Mike's dream)**

"Wazowski! Wake up!" shouted a voice. He woke up to see he was in a high school classroom with Chet Alexander from the Roar Omega Roar fraternity.

"What do you want?" asked Mike. He looked down to see he was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a black zipper and black belt.

"I told you, let's play again" Chet replied with attitude. Mike then looked down to see he had a rectangular slab of glass in his hand and there was a simulation on it, something like a video game. Mike then reached his hand to his backside to feel a small circular piece of metal on his upper body.

"How am I in 'Ender's Game'?" asked Mike to himself.

"Are you deaf!? I said 'Let's play again'. Are you up for it or not?" asked Chet. Mike then looked down at the tablet and spoke.

"You're on" said Mike. The two of them then began playing a two-player star fighter game where they were in the middle of an asteroid belt and they had to shoot one another to gain points. They each had three lives and whenever they got hit by an asteroid, they lost a life, but whenever they got shot, they didn't lose a life, one of them gained a point. So far, Mike was winning with a score of 16 points, and Chet had a score of only 4 points.

Meanwhile, in the school Principal's office, two monsters were watching Mike and Chet play on a security monitor. One of the monsters that represented Professor Knight spoke as he watched.

"I've got a feeling this kid might be the one" said Knight.

"That's what you said about his brother" a monster that represented Mrs. Squibbles said.

"His brother was too violent, not to mention his sister was too compassionate for any kind of battle, that's why we had to take them out of the program" said Knight.

Back in the classroom, Mike's star fighter was being chased by Chet's and he was firing at him, but kept on missing. Other students gathered around the table and watched them play.

"Quit being a coward and shoot at me!" ordered Chet. Mike didn't listen and he got an idea. He flew in between two large asteroids before they were about to collapse together. Mike's ship made it though perfectly, but Chet's ship was destroyed when the asteroids collapsed. And it was his last life. Mike had won the game. Everyone cheered for Mike winning. He then took the tablet with him as he got up and was about to exit. Chet was outraged and shouted.

"Play me again, now!" he ordered.

"No, I won fair and square. Maybe tomorrow" said Mike as he paused in the middle of the room.

"No! Right now!" Chet shouted. Mike then turned around again and spoke two simple words.

"Good game" Mike said. He then left the room without uttering another word. Mike now looked all around the school to see futuristic looking hallways and a painting on the wall of fighter planes shooting at alien fighters, and giant mother-ships were shooting at the tall buildings of the city.

"I remember all of this. Why am I dreaming of 'Ender's Game'?" asked Mike to himself. He looked at the painting right next to the one he was looking at and saw a single fighter plane flying it's way up into the sky to crash into the mother-ship. On the bottom of the painting said 'Bill Sullivan'. May his courage be remembered'. Mike knew that Mazer Rackham was the one to crash his ship into the queen ship in the book. In this dream, Bill Sullivan, Jimmy Sullivan's father was in the place of Mazer Rackham.

"Wow" Mike whispered.

"This is real" said Mike to himself with a small smile. A voice then came over the intercom.

"Mike Wazowski, please report to the infirmary immediately" said the voice. Mike then followed the signs on the walls to the school infirmary. Once he entered, he sat down on the examination table. A doctor then came in and had a tray of tools in her hands.

"Well, Mike, today's your lucky day" said the doctor.

"It is?" asked Mike.

"Yep, you're getting that monitor out your neck today" said the doctor. He remembered this part of this book. Mike then nodded and lied down on his stomach.

"This may tickle a little bit" said the doctor. He knew that wasn't true, he knew Ender was in pain a lot when he got the monitor removed. The doctor then took a little hook-like tool and attached it to two hallow ends in the little device.

"One, two, three" said the doctor. She yanked out the monitor and Mike screamed out in agony. The doctor then placed a large band-aid on where the monitor used to be, now a hole that bled. The doctor placed the monitor in a little petri dish that had water in it. The blood that was still on the device began to grow into little streams in the water.

"That wasn't so bad" the doctor chirped happily. Mike rubbed where his monitor used to be and he muttered sourly to himself.

"That's an understatement" muttered Mike.

"You may go now" said the doctor. Mike then left the infirmary in some pain in his back.

Back inside the viewing room. Knight and Ms. Squibbles were watching Mike's activities through the security cameras still.

"Now what?" asked Squibbles.

"We watch and see what happens" said Knight plainly.

**A/N: How was that? I thought it was pretty good! I loved the book and the movie versions of 'Ender's Game' and I could picture Mike in Ender's place, I can relate them in some ways. If you don't see those relations, you have to read the book or see the movie. Lots more to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
